muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorilla suits
Bob and gorilla thumb|200px I took this screenshot from a My Favorite Sesame Street Moments (I forget which one now). This is the only bit shown, with no context provided. Anyone know enough about the sketch to provide a description? —Scott (talk) 17:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Capitalization This may sound nitpicky, but I think the change itself was nitpicky, so I'm bringing it up, and it relates to a larger issue which may be worth bringing to current events. Powers, sans discussion, just moved this page from "Gorilla Suits" to "Gorilla suits" for better capitalization. I know we've recently been more likely to use lowercase in article titles, especially with merchandise and references. But it's been by no means consistent. Personally, and I admit I'm biased since this is one of my favorite articles, I prefer "Gorilla Suits" in this instance, though again it's not consistent. But while I don't care for the change myself, it's not that big a deal I'd readily admit. But I wouldn't want to see Kermit's Name moved to Kermit's name or Bert and Ernie's Relationship to Bert and Ernie's relationship. Which brings up another but related issue. Some newcomer moved the latter article to "Ernie and Bert's Relationship," because it sounded better, and way back someone played merry havoc with Jesus Christ, moving it all over and back and forth. So I think a good general policy, whether it's capitalization or anything else, that any changes which are *not* based strictly on established grammar/spelling accuracy (misspelled book titles, moving song titles in accordance with ASCAP, changing character names to match what's used in dialogue or credits) be brought up on talk pages first as a matter of courtesy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:11, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I agree with you that moves shouldn't be done lightly. In fact, when you click "move", it says: "WARNING! This can be a drastic and unexpected change for a popular page; please be sure you understand the consequences of this before proceeding." :In this case, I think the change was whimsical, and made without due care. I'll move it back. -- Danny (talk) 00:22, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::I was away for a few days and didn't see this -- shouldn't we be consistent in article names? Why capitalize things that don't need to be capitalized? Or, if we're going to capitalize everything, let's do that. Inconsistency makes it hard for editors to know what to title a page. Powers 18:59, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::The article names are consistent. Every article about people dressing up in animal suits is capitalized this way. So if you're planning on creating articles about Zebra Suits, Panda Suits and Ocelot Suits, then you're all set. Otherwise, I don't think you need to worry about it. -- Danny (talk) 20:19, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I meant consistency across all articles. Powers 02:18, 27 July 2007 (UTC) MuppetFest? Does anyone else think that this article should include at least a passing mention of the fact that two performers in Gorilla suits (the high tech kind) appeared in the lobby of the Palace Theater during the pre-party for the Muppet Show Live at Muppetfest? I think that it, in some ways, punctuates the importance of the Gorilla Suit to Henson.--DrummerMan 20:56, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :If anyone can provide some more details about it, sure! There's absolutely nothing about it in our own coverage of MuppetFest, though. It can go after the discussion of Buddy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:44, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, the only details I have are, when I was standing upstairs, by the food, a nice guy that I never met came up to me and said "Go downstairs. Trust me, you want to.", and when I got to the bottom of the steps I saw what looked like a real gorilla sitting against the wall doing "gorilla like things". Then I saw another in a different part of the lobby, walking around on all fours. I know that's not much help, but maybe someone else who went to MuppetFest has more insight into which of the Creature Shop gorilla suits were used, and maybe even who the performers were. Anyone???--DrummerMan 15:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::I don't remember that, but that theatre was awfully crowded that night. It's hard to image a couple of guys in complex Creature Shop gorilla suits had enough room to move around. — Scott (talk) 15:14, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::They didn't show up until most of the people had moved upstairs and were waiting to get into the theater. The lobby was, for the most part empty, except for those people coming in "fashionably late". I wouldn't have seen them if the guy hadn't told me to go back downstairs.--DrummerMan 15:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC)